totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Owenguy101's Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters in Oweguy's stories that aren't as popular as the other characters to have their own page. PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Shrimp Creatures The Shrimp Creatures were a tiny intelligent race of shrimp that were accidently swallowed by Marine and built a fortress inside her intestines and caused blockage in chapter 8 of Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. The boys of the Sandy Dollars got captured by them and the girls had to rescue them and despite the forces of the guards, they managed to get the Shrimp Creatures out of Marine's body in a disgusting way out. After that, it is unknown what happened to them. Trivia *The idea for the shrimp creatures came from the Futurama episode Parasites Lost which featured some intelligent worms taking over Fry's body. Carolyn Carolyn is a reccuring minor character in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem who's bedroom get's wrecked often. Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem The first time, Chef crashed through her wall when she was in the bathroom and she hit him because of that. She was later shown with the hole fixed but her room soon got trashed again. She returned again in Family Dare Night where Mudkip landed in her room after getting kicked by Nianah's baby and smashed her table and food. She then threw her out of the room after that. She then appeared at the end giving Oweguy a bill for room repair that he had to pay. Trivia * I included her in this story just to have her as a running gag throughout the story. Slasha Slasha is a minor character appearing in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. She first appeared in Oweguy's Diner. Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Slasha first appeared with Sabbath in Oweguy's Diner when the TV Beach crew party arrived at Oweguy's resort for vacation. The two immedietly found Dusk attractive and hung out with him throughout the challenge and left after the challenge was over. They were fully introduced in Family Dare Night where they were waiting for Dusk in his room. They properly introduced themselves and Dusk just wanted them to leave but they wouldn't. During the challenge they watched Dusk and commented on how nice he was. After the challenge, they told him that they would help him secretly with the competition and eliminate anyone he hated. They then helped Dusk vote off Kaylie due to Dusk thinking she had an relationship with Radley. Slasha reappeared with Sabbath in A Not so Helping Hand, still continuing to flirt with Dusk. During the challenge, the contestants had to clean up the hotel rooms due to the janitors going on vacation and Dusk ended up walking into Slasha and Sabbath's room. He tried leaving but they wouldn't let him. After the challenge, they asked him again to vote off someone but Dusk had to fix their toenails first. Dusk asked them to vote Akari off because he thought she was a threat. Later that night however, Radley overheard them talking to Dusk realizing what Dusk was doing. Slasha didn't appear in the next chapter but it was revealed by Radley that he told both her and Sabbath that Dusk didn't like them and that if they helped him, Dusk was likely to get eliminated so the two of them left him. In the next chapter, Fish and Chicks, it was revealed that Radley's old friend and Kenzey's older brother Aero had asked them out and were now dating him. Dusk found out and he got mad at them. They explained what they told him and Dusk then stormed off angrly. Later that night, Sabbath broke up with Aero and got back together with Dusk while Slasha stayed with Aero. Trivia *Slasha along with Sabbath were inspired by Trash and Scabatha from the Regular Show episode Cruisin'. *Her name is similar to the name of the band Slash. Sabbath Sabbath is a minor character appearing in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. She first appeared in Oweguy's Diner. Sabbath returned in Total Drama Vegas City as Oweguy's intern but she quit after Dusk's elimination. Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Trivia *She is named after the heavy metal band Black Sabbath *Her appearance is much more gothic compaired to Slasha's. Aero Aero is a minor character appearing in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. He appeared in Fish and Chicks. Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Trivia *His name is a reference to the band Aerosmith. Plant Monster The plant monster is a giant mutant plant that appeared in Two Green Thumbs Down. The city's greenhouse had a bunch of plants growing everywhere and Oweguy instructed the contestants to check it out. At the center of the vines, they found a flower and when Mudkip plucked it, the monster rose out of the ground and attacked. Throughout the challenge the contestants didn't know how to defeat it but Sherloch then found out it's weakness which was fire and he threw a torch into it's mouth and it caught aflame and burned down, destroying it. Trivia *The plant monster is based off of Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors, Biollante from Godzilla vs. Biollante, and the Egg Serpeantleaf boss from Sonic 4 episode 2. Kids Alice Alice is a young blonde haired girl that was introduced in Drama Day Care. She was found with the other kids the contestants had to take care off during the challenge. Radley immediately noticed her and decided to watch over her during the challenge. During the challenge, Alice explained to him that she never knew who her parents was and she was raised by an abusive aunt so she ran away and has since become homeless. Radley also found out that She had taken his leftovers but he felt like she deserved them more. Due to the friendship developed between them, Radley decided to take full responsibility over Alice and made her stay with them in their dorm which Oweguy was cool with. Alice later stayed close to Radley in later episodes, even with him treating her like a daughter. At one point, Radley told Kenzey that he wanted to adopt her because she really liked Radley and had no where else to go but at the same time, Kenzey told Radley that she was pregnant. Despite this, they decided to adopt Alice and she legally became their adopted daughter in the next episode hoping it'll help them prepare for parenthood. For most episodes since Radley took resposibility for her, she stayed at the dorms while being babysat by someone such as Owen. When the teams merged, Alice moved in with Kenzey because Radley felt uncomfortable with her being with a bunch of guys and Kenzey thought it would also be a good way for them to bond. After Radley and Kenzey were eliminated together, Alice joined with them to stick together as a family. Alice later returned with Radley and Kenzey during the finale and she cheered for both Nianah and Wentworth because she didn't care who would win. Trivia *I named her Alice because I though it would be a cute name for a young girl. Dave Dave was one of Jessica's ex boyfriends and appeared in Oweguy's Electrical Parade. He was having a chat with Jessica and Wentworth thought that Jessica was dating him behind his back and he got sad. After their chat, Dave asked if they wanted to see a movie but Jessica explained she was dating Wentworth and didn't want him to get upset. Dave then left without saying anything else. During the challenge, he kept an eye on Wentworth and Jessica and after the two made up, he devised a plan. During the second half of the challenge he kidnapped Jessica making Wentworth give chase. After finally catching him Wentworth told him not to mess with them again and he agreed. However, when they weren't looking he tried to attack Wentworth but Jessica warned him quickly. Wentworth then stabbed him in the eye with one of Jessica's heels and he fell off the float. He was then run over by Wentworth's float afterward. His current status is unknown. Triva *I wanted to have one of Jessica's ex boyfriends be an abusive one and that's where Dave was made. Mecha Larry Mecha Larry is a robotic version of Larry created by Chris that appeared in Chris Strikes Back...Again. It was made out of the parts from Oweguy's wrecked zeppelin. It started out as a giant bear trap holding a key but after Chuck got the key, the robotic plant rose out of the ground and chased after Chuck. It then captured Chuck along with Wentworth and Nianah but Wentworth managed to get them free. However, due to this, Chuck managed to race to the goal but Fang was blocking his way and both him and Mecha Larry beated him up badly in a comedic style breaking one of his arms and legs in the process and sending him flying out of the maze. Mecha Larry reappeared in In it to Win it as one of the final obstacles Wentworth and Nianah had to face before they reached the goal. The robot chased them down as they got away on flying carts. It was also revealed that the robot could fly making it harder for the two of them. After the two got closer to the goal, it stopped chasing them. Trivia *Mecha Larry was a last minute addition to the chapter. I wanted to include something that would badly beat up Chuck and I decided to include a robotic version of Larry from Revenge of the Island. Starlina Starlina is a mermaid found by Abbi in Mermaids and Coco-nerds. During the challenge where they had to find a shiny coconut, Abbi got distracted when she thought she saw a mermaid and followed it to a tide pool. She then found a real mermaid named Starlina in there. She explains that she was a genetically created mermaid after being created by scientists by combining human and fish DNA together thus forming a mermaid. They then raised her until she was old enough to be by herself and was released into the ocean. She then found the tide pool at the island but thought it was too small and lonely and she decided to join with Abbi back to camp where a bigger tide pool was located. Trivia *Starlina is based off a mermaid character I had planned for a scrapped story called Starla. I reused her concept for Starlina by using a similar name and personality. *Starlina will be one of this seasons recurring minor characters.